Il progetto di Rachel
Il progetto di Rachel '''(precedentemente noto come '''Traguardi, in inglese The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) è il ventesimo ed ultimo episodio della Quinta Stagione della serie televisiva Glee, nonché il centottesimo episodio in totale. E' stato scritto da Matthew Hodgson e diretto da Brad Falchuk, con le riprese iniziate a metà aprile 2014, in particolare con delle scene girate sabato 26 aprile. Lea Michele ha registrato la sua ultima canzone della stagione, Glitter in the Air, il 16 aprile 2014 e le scene della performance sono state girate il 29. Gli ultimi ritocchi all'episodio sono avvenuti il 2 maggio 2014, con il consueto season wrapping e la festa con il cast e la produzione. Ryan Murphy, il creatore della serie, ha detto che gli eventi che prenderanno parte in questo episodio, specialmente la situazione delle due principali coppie (Blaine-Kurt e Mercedes-Sam), saranno al centro anche della Sesta Stagione e "qualcosa di grosso" accadrà in questo finale e sarà il punto di inizio dei successivi episodio. Chris Colfer (nello show Kurt Hummel) ha detto che la conclusione di questa stagione è piuttosto "carina" e ogni personaggio ottiene il giusto send-off, ovvero una conclusione appropriata prima dell'inizio di una nuova stagione. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è andato in onda su FOX il 13 maggio 2014, a soli 11 giorni dal termine delle riprese, registrando circa 1,87 milioni di telespettatori e un rating di 0.6. In Italia è stato trasmesso su Sky Uno il 14 maggio 2014 in versione sottotitolata e il 27 maggio interamente doppiato in italiano. In chiaro, è andato in onda su Italia 1 ad agosto dello stesso anno. Trama Rachel incontra un famoso scrittore televisivo con una eccentricità e uno spirito intraprendenti tali da coinvolgerla nel progetto di un nuovo show. Nel frattempo, Sam e Mercedes affrontano le pressioni dovute alle loro nuove vite e Blaine è finalmente pronto per il suo spettacolo alla NYADA. Riassunto Al Bushwick Appartamento, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Artie e Blaine si stanno preparando per una cena comune. Mercedes offre Sam uno spuntino, ma lui si rifiuta, dicendole che ha un grande provino modellazione maschile in arrivo più tardi nel corso della settimana. Mercedes è felice per lui, ma gli dice di avvertire gli altri modelli che è preso - e lei combatte sporco. Rachel getta con entusiasmo di idee per il suo show, e le domande Artie che si tratti di normale per una rete di inviare uno scrittore per uscire con la star dello show. Rachel mette la ragione fino alla sua estrema notability, e dice al gruppo che lo scrittore, Mary Halloran, è un genio. Kurt è diffidare di avere la loro cena Lunedi notte è caduto, ma Rachel è pronto per Maria per vedere davvero come vive. C'è un bussare alla porta. Mentre Rachel sta rispondendo essa, Kurt sussurra a Blaine che devono trovare un modo per arrivare a Maria di venire a loro vetrina. Blaine è d'accordo distrattamente. I coinquilini ricevono uno shock quando la porta si apre per rivelare la Bretagna, che è la patria di Lesbo dopo aver perso il suo passaporto in aeroporto. Lei è triste sentire che Santana è via girando uno spot lievito-I-Stat in Iowa, ma viene interrotto dall'arrivo di Maria Halloran, che entra nervosamente l'appartamento, disgustato dall'odore che si diffonde di cibo cinese. Rachel comincia a presentare i suoi amici, ma Maria la ferma - dicendole che ha un 'cosa sui nomi'. Comincia a raccontare al gruppo su di lei il narcisismo diagnosticata dal suo Martedì-Giovedi ridursi, ma è costretto a correre in bagno, in grado di mantenere bassa l'odore della zuppa Wonton. Prima che entra nel bagno, lei dice a Rachel (che lei chiama "Randy") che lei è davvero entusiasta di lavorare con lei. Gli amici di lei guardano, perplesso. Più tardi, Maria stessa sedere sul pavimento con una macchina da scrivere, per iniziare le idee di trasformazione per "The Untitled Mary Halloran Progetto". Lei inizia a fare domande Rachel di sé, ma diventa subito chiaro che lei è meno interessato alla verità che in quello che avrebbe fatto buona televisione. Lei rifiuta le idee delle scuole superiori di Rachel, dicendole che la cosa a capella è "così over", ma è interessato con la sua carriera a Broadway. Rachel diventa rapidamente a conoscenza che Maria è insolito nel suo stile creativo, come sente su di lei la riproduzione dei diari di Anne Frank, dal punto di vista di un vuoto. Annoiato dalla minima quantità di lavoro che ha svolto, Mary trucchi Rachel nel lasciarla andare in bagno, per passare attraverso i suoi cassetti. Rachel la guarda, scioccato. In un centro commerciale di New York, Mercedes lambisce l'attenzione ventilatore che lei sta ricevendo, mentre veniva intervistato da Artie. Si presenta Bretagna suo nuovo ballerino di back-up, prima di eseguire Shakin 'My Head di fronte a una folla di fan adoranti, pur essendo girato da Artie. Maria veglia da parte del pubblico, danza goffamente. Alla fine dello spettacolo, Sam abbraccia Mercedes. Mary applaude, impressionato. A NYADA, Blaine si sta preparando per la sua vetrina. Giugno arriva con il cibo, e gli dà qualche consiglio su show-business. Blaine è chiaramente distratto, e confessa a lei che lui è preoccupato per la sua bugia di Kurt - gli ha detto che avrà un posto nella vetrina. Egli implora giugno a fargli avere una sola riga - ma giugno rifiuta. Lei gli dice che la sua reputazione è sulla linea - e non può mettere a repentaglio il suo track record su Kurt. Blaine persiste, ma giugno lo batte con un detto profonda e inquietante prima di partire. Alone in the auditorium, Blaine esegue All of Me al pianoforte. Alla fine, Kurt entra e applaude la performance. Chiede se ha intenzione di mettere in vetrina - ma Blaine ammette categoricamente a Kurt che giugno non lo vuole in vetrina, tagliando lo short. Kurt è scioccata dalla sua menzogna sfacciata, e grida con rabbia contro di lui. Blaine comincia a scusarsi, ma Kurt esce, furioso. Al provino di modellazione, Sam salta nervosamente un elastico sul polso per impedirgli di essere distratto dalle ragazze. Charlie Tesoro, il capo della agenzia di modelle, entra. Spiega che c'è stata una crisi di pubblicità in campagna depilazione 'Treasure Trailz' - il loro modello di piombo è stato mandato in prigione per l'esecuzione di un anello crimine sotterraneo. Lei è alla ricerca di un nuovo 'tesoro Trailz' copertura ragazzo, e spiega il processo di audizione sarà veloce e sporco - hanno bisogno di camminare, e quella che lei si accende più vincerà. Sam e gli altri auditionees cantare e ballare con le ragazze di Girls on Film. Charlie si unisce, e alla fine della performance lo spinge su un divano e ottiene su di lui. Lei gli dice che tutto ciò che di lui urla 'Treasure Trailz', e lo invita di nuovo per le riprese la sera. Sam guarda felicemente il suo congedo, popping suo elastico veloce. Mercedes arriva al loft di trovare Rachel, Brittany e Kurt seduti per terra, in attesa di lei. Rachel spiega che hanno bisogno di avere una ragazza parlare. Kurt chiede se ha intenzione di rompere con Sam prima di andare in tour. Mercedes è scioccato, ma prima che possa rispondere viene rivelato che Artie e Blaine stanno avendo esattamente la stessa conversazione con Sam su un videogioco. Tuttavia, sono entrambi impostati su essere insieme, e impegnano il loro impegno per l'altro. Rachel consiglia Mercedes che a volte è meglio lasciare andare le cose che ami. A scuola di cinema, Artie prova a dire a Maria sulle sue esperienze con Rachel, ma è distratto dal suo trafugamento ciambelle e l'imbottitura in suo reggiseno. Lei va a intervistare Blaine, mentre si trovava sotto un tavolo. Lei gli dice che il suo nome dovrà essere cambiato, e si chiede incredulo se lei è un vero scrittore. Brittany complimenta Mary il pigiama, ma la avverte di non rubare loro - i topi vivono nelle tasche (e un gattino è nei pantaloni). Blaine si siede al tavolo, esasperato. Nel camerino di Rachel al teatro, Kurt le consiglia di dare a Maria il caricamento del sistema, dicendole che lei è pazza. Lui le ricorda il terreno infido lei è su con Sidney, ma Rachel pensa che lei può andare a Los Angeles e tornare con 10 volte la quantità di denaro che avrebbe guadagnato a Broadway. Kurt supplica Rachel almeno fidarsi suoi istinti - non di Maria. Al appartamento, Rachel e il gruppo si siedono per la prima lettura attraverso di 'The Untitled Mary Halloran Project'. Gli amici sono tutti un po 'put-out per trovare i loro nomi sono stati ottimizzati per un po' meno attraente delle alternative, ma Rachel li incoraggia a spingere con la lettura. Cominciano a passare attraverso la prima scena, ma ben presto conto che la sceneggiatura è oltre i limiti della realtà - 'Surt' indossa un abito di dinosauro, mentre Rachel si siede nella vasca da bagno, lamentando la dimenticanza dei suoi due papà gay NASA con l'estrema utilizzo di hashtags. Essi skip to scena dodici, in cui e 'Slaine' e 'Nittany' dormono insieme - decidono di aprire una galleria d'arte in base al piano di sotto delle prestazioni, prima di cadere di nuovo a letto insieme. Un po 'preoccupato, Rachel si muove su di lei' coffee rave '- ha tenuto un improvvisato anche se parte vuoto per cercare di riempire il vuoto lasciato dai suoi due papà gay, dopo aver dimenticato il suo partito a causa di essere di stanza sulla ISS. Artie interrompe la lettura, in grado di continuare - dice Rachel che lo script non ha senso. Tutto il gruppo - a parte Bretagna - sono d'accordo. Rachel gli dice che ha cambiato idea - se ha intenzione di farlo, sarà il suo show - o no show a tutti. All'esterno dell'appartamento, Blaine si siede sui gradini, da mangiare ai piccioni imbronciato. Kurt lo raggiunge, e Blaine ammette che non vuole fare la vetrina più - Kurt è più importante per lui. Kurt si chiede che cosa è come volare per la prima volta, e dice a Blaine che le relazioni sono così - non si sa mai che giorno la persona che hai dato il tuo cuore per lasciarla cadere come una pietra. Blaine inizia a chiedere scusa ancora una volta, ma Kurt lo ferma, dicendogli che lui non è pazzo. Egli spiega che la fiducia è una scelta - e lui ha scelto di fidarsi di Blaine, non importa se si tradisce la fiducia di Kurt e ora di nuovo. Si abbracciano, e Blaine gli dice che sta diventando un po 'acceso con tutto il parlare di uccelli. Si ritirano dentro. Al Diner Spotlight, Rachel dice a Maria sui suoi problemi con lo script. Maria non capisce i suoi problemi, e così Rachel decide di cercare di esprimere attraverso il canto. Maria non è felice di una performance musicale, ma Rachel gli dice che questo è il modo migliore per catturare la sua essenza - e capire come vuole il copione di sentire. Disgustato, Mary orologi come Rachel comincia a eseguire Glitter in the Air. Tuttavia, diventa subito coinvolto emotivamente con le prestazioni, ed è visibilmente traballante come finisce Rachel. Spiega che lei pensa che lei sentiva la felicità durante l'esecuzione - una nuova esperienza per lei. Lei è d'accordo con l'idea di Rachel che forse c'è qualche chilometraggio nel fare uno spettacolo in cui le persone non odiano se stessi. Anche se lei non pensa che otterrà fatto, lei accetta di riscrivere la sceneggiatura. Estatico, Rachel la abbraccia, ma è rapidamente raccontata da Maria a lasciare per permetterle un certo margine per la vergogna-mangiare. Al photoshoot, Charlie tenta di ottenere Sam di far emergere il suo lato sexy. Tuttavia, non si sente, e gli chiede perché lui non sta mostrando alcun ronzio. Sam incolpa poco convincente sulla sua assistente, e Charlie dice a tutti di andarsene. Produrre una macchina fotografica polaroid, Charlie cerchi Sam, chiedendogli di se stesso quando si fotografa. Sam diventa nervoso quando diventa evidente che lei è venuta a lui. Charlie gli offre la possibilità di uscire dalla sua bolla senza sesso - che possono fare quello che vogliono, e nessuno deve sapere. Lentamente, cominciano a baciare. Mercedes saluta Sam con cibi binge mentre torna a casa. Tuttavia, il suo chiaro che qualcosa non va, e si siede. Quando lei gli chiede, ammette di aver tradito la sua. Lui le racconta del bacio, e poi rivela che è diventato così sconvolto ha iniziato a piangere. Charlie ha preso alcune foto di lui singhiozzando in mutande, prima di partire. Mercedes non crede tradita - ma è preoccupato per ciò che la vita senza sesso di Sam sta facendo per lui. Lei gli dice che lo ama immensamente, ma non lo può dire di aspettare fino a quando non è trenta a fare sesso con lei. Sam le assicura che è OK con esso - ma Mercedes spiega in lacrime che lei non vuole che lui a risentirsi lei per quello che gli sta chiedendo di fare. Sam le dice che non importa chi è con, o quello che sta facendo, avrebbe preferito fare con lei. Lei annuisce, e si abbracciano, entrambi sconvolti. Mercedes propone un accordo - se lei decide di cambiare idea e di non aspettare, lei dargli una chiamata. Sorridere, Sam è d'accordo. Alla vetrina, Blaine e giugno eseguire pochissimo tempo. I coinquilini li guardano felicemente e applaudono Blaine su un bis. Mentre lo guardano, Giugno integra Kurt a salire di sopra di tutto e di essere un buon amico di lui. Kurt ribatte dicendo che lui sarà sempre in piedi con Blaine, e niente e nessuno potrà mai venire tra di loro. Sul palco, Blaine grazie giugno per avergli insegnato ad avere la passione nel suo lavoro, e spiega al pubblico che ha scelto la sua ultima canzone per esprimere la sua passione per il suo fidanzato. Egli invita Kurt sul palco per eseguire la canzone con lui. Giugno è chiaramente inorridito, ma non può fare nulla come Blaine lo prende per mano e lo conduce sul palco. Essi svolgono American Boy a un pubblico plaudente. In un primo momento, orologi giugno, impressionati, ma lentamente comincia a entrare in prestazioni, e alla fine si unisce i coinquilini sul palco, ballando insieme. Alla fine Blaine inizia a scusarsi per canto con Kurt - ma giugno lo ferma. Lei gli dice di non permettere a nessuno - nemmeno lei - lui far dubitare di quello che è sicuro. Lei suggerisce che tutti hanno una festa, e il gruppo di raccogliere attorno in un abbraccio di gruppo. Torna presso l'appartamento, gli amici finiscono di leggere il nuovo script che Maria ha prodotto. Oltre a Brittany, che mantiene la prima bozza era meglio, sono tutti felici con il nuovo risultato. Rachel riflette il fatto che ha sempre pensato Fanny è stato il ruolo che lei è nato per giocare - ma ha capito che lo script che tiene è dove si appartiene veramente. Brindano i due anni che sono trascorsi a New York, ma prima di poter celebrare ulteriormente, Sam si precipita fuori. Dopo di lui, scoprono gli ammirare un'immagine del suo corpo semi-nudo, intonacato a lato di un autobus in un annuncio 'tesoro Trailz'. Sam rivela che ha deciso di porre fine alla sua carriera di modella - ha raggiunto dove vuole essere nel settore. Egli dice al gruppo che ha intenzione di tornare a Lima - soprattutto perché tutti sembrano essere dispersione comunque. C'è un momento di tristezza, come tutti si rendono conto che è la fine di un'altra epoca. Rachel dice al gruppo che cosa con Finn e il Glee Club, lei non pensa che lei può perdere altro, ma Kurt le dice che lui è sicuro che le loro amicizie sopravvivranno essere a parte. Essi convengono di incontrarsi di nuovo a New York, in sei mesi, Rachel dice il gruppo che, se ha imparato qualcosa l'anno scorso, è che i suoi amici sono la sua vita. Si abbracciano fuori. Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam e Artie eseguire Pompei per le strade di New York. Mercedes lascia con Brittany per il suo tour. Artie prosegue a scuola di cinema. Blaine arriva all'appartamento Bushwick, valigia in mano, avendo appena trasferita con Kurt. Sam cammina attraverso corridoi del McKinley di nuovo, guardando il vecchio coro camera. Rachel riceve una chiamata da rete. Si rivela a Kurt e Blaine che amano la sceneggiatura - e vogliono farne un pilota. Rendendosi conto che lei sta per Los Angeles, li abbraccia, felice. Come la canzone finisce, Rachel guarda verso il cielo, pensieroso, prima di continuare a camminare per strada. Canzoni *Il 7 maggio 2014 è stato rilasciato un EP intitolato The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, contenente le tracce di tutte le canzoni presenti in questo episodio. Curiosità *Naya Rivera, l'attrice che interpreta Santana Lopez, ha registrato alcune canzoni e partecipato a certe riprese. Nonostante questo è stata tagliata dall'episodio. **Se così non fosse stato, Santana sarebbe apparsa in ben 100 episodi in tutto lo show. *Gli ascolti e i rating della puntata sono stati abastanza deludenti. **''Il progetto di Rachel'' è il primo episodio a scendere al di sotto dei 2 milioni di spettatori ed il finale di stagione con il rating più basso rispetto agli altri. *L'ultimo episodio interamente incentrato su vicende che accadono a New York. *L'ultima volta che Mercedes viene segnata come personaggio secondario. A partire dalla Sesta Stagione torna ad essere uno dei principali. *La terza volta che una stagione si conclude con una canzone. Gli altri episodi sono stati Le regionali e Il giorno del diploma mentre la quarta volta che un finale termina in questo modo si ha con Dreams Come True. Citazioni Galleria di foto Progetto_di_Rachel_1.jpg|thumb|280px Progetto_di_Rachel_2.jpg|thumb|280px Progetto_di_Rachel_3.jpg|thumb|280px Progetto_di_Rachel_4.jpg|thumb|280px Video Navigazione en:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi Categoria:Finali di Stagione